


Never Almost Had You

by ace_fordays



Series: Haikyuu Songfics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace_fordays/pseuds/ace_fordays
Summary: How could we celebrate a love that's too late? lwaizumi never knew the answer.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Haikyuu Songfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909705
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Never Almost Had You

**Author's Note:**

> Song prompt: Almost by Tamia (2006) 
> 
> Go give it a listen while reading, maybe? 😁😁
> 
> Also, tried a different way of writing, so incase you get lost I made a little legend: 
> 
> BOLD - Current time  
> Regular Font - Flashback/Iwa's memories  
> BOLD ITALIC - Song lyrics

**“I guess I came to you after all. I love you Ushijima Wakatoshi”**

**Cheers from the guests as Oikawa planted a kiss on Ushijima’s lips. Oikawa was dashing in his white suit. Smile never leaving his lips as he looked over to Ushijima.**

**_Can you tell me how can one miss what he’s never had?_ ** **Iwaizumi thought**

\--

“Iwa-chan wait!!” Oikawa shouted as he chased the spiky haired boy

“What is it Shittykawa?” snarled Iwaizumi

“Let’s head to the meeting together”

“Then keep up. It’s starting in 5 minutes and you’re still taking your sweet time.”

Iwaizumi Hajime, 26, Data Analytics Team Leader for Seijoh Co. and behind him, almost always, was Oikawa Tooru, also 26, Design Team Leader. The two always bickered. Oikawa was too much for Iwaizumi, too flashy, too noisy, and too annoying but he just couldn’t bear to break away.

“Oi Shittykawa, meeting’s done. I’m heading out for lunch with my team.”

“Yeah go ahead, I still have to rush the design for this collateral.”

“Don’t go skipping lunch or I’ll punch you”

“Yessir!”

The Data Analytics team was walking back from the nearest hot pot restaurant a block away from their office when they stopped in front of a café. Iwaizumi told his team to go on ahead while he entered.

“Can I have one Iced Americano and one Chicken Pesto sandwich to go please?”

The barista nodded and prepared his order

_ I am pretty sure that Shittykawa did not have his lunch  _ Iwaizumi thought.  _ I’ll just leave it on his table _

Back in the office, Oikawa barely looked up from his monitor. Editing and refining the collateral that was submitted to him by his team.

“Kunimi, can you check on the font used on this poster?”

No answer. Oikawa checks his watch, 12:30. It’s lunch time. Oikawa massages his temple and remembers that he promised Iwa-chan he’d get something to eat. He pulls up his glasses and rubs his eyes.  _ 10 minutes. I promise I’ll eat in 10 minutes.  _ Oikawa thought. He sighed and continued on his work when he felt a light punch on his right arm.

“I knew it. You’d skip your lunch to finish that stupid collateral” Iwaizumi’s voice broke his concentration. He handed over the takeout bag from the café.

“Iwa-chan you’re the best!” Oikawa smiled hugged Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi didn’t budge.

_ Stupid hardworking boy  _ Iwaizumi thought

\--

**_How could I have memories of being happy with you?_ ** **Iwaizumi thought as the new couple were sharing a toast**

**“Iwaizumi-san, you’re up next for the toast” A coordinator approached him**

**_Can someone tell me how could this be?_ **

\--

“Iwa-chan, are you pulling another all-nighter?”

“Well the brat isn’t exactly willing to wait for his data, so it seems likely.”

“I’ll go on ahead then.” The brown haired boy bid him goodbye

Iwaizumi was left with his team to encode numbers after numbers after numbers. His eyes were getting blurry from the exhaustion when he spotted a delivery man.

“4 boxes of pizza for a Mr. Iwa-chan?”

“PFFT, boss even the delivery man calls you Iwa-chan” Kindaichi laughed to which Iwaizumi replied with a stern look.

_ Iwa-chan share this with your team! If the brat won’t feed you, Oikawa Tooru will! GO GO GO!  _ The note read. Iwaizumi found himself smiling. He brought out his phone and typed.

_ Thanks 4 the pizza _

_ Anytime Iwa-chan! Lemme know when you get home! _

_ K. _

Iwaizumi shared the pizza with his team and had a short break. He resumed working with a little more vigor and a few additional things to think about. After what seemed like eternity, the Data Analytics Team finally finished their work.

“Good work guys. You can come in a little bit later tomorrow” Iwaizumi said as he bid his team good bye. Iwaizumi checked his watch  _ 1:00 AM, I wonder if Oikawa’s still up _

_ We just finished our work  _ he sent the message and put his phone back into his pocket when it vibrated

_ Take care on your way home Iwa-chan! _

_ Go 2 sleep Shittykawa!! _

_ BUT IWA-CHAN! I’ll wait till you get home _

Iwaizumi didn’t reply until he got home

_ I’m home now go 2 sleep Shittykawa _

_ Goodnyt Iwa-chan! Xx _

_ Stupid hardworking sweet boy _ Iwaizumi thought as he fell asleep and dreamt

“I love you Iwa-chan”

“Shut up Shittykawa, I love you more”

“Nuh-uh, I love you more!!”

Oikawa kissed Iwaizumi to shut him up and then, the alarm rang.

**_Atleast in my dreams just let me take my time and reminisce_ **

\--

It was a beautiful Sunday. The sky was a clear blue. Oikawa asked Iwaizumi out for Sunday brunch to a quaint little restaurant.

“Iwa-chan here try this”

“Hey Crappykawa, I can feed myself”

“Omygosh Iwa-chan! I got promoted!!”

“What? There wasn’t any announcement in the office bulletin..”

“NO SILLY! You stopped calling me Shittykawa and made it a nicer Crappykawa”

“….what?” The spiky haired man just stared at Oikawa.

The day went on and the two were in each other’s company. They watched a movie, hit the newly opened bookstore, and finally decided on where to have dinner.

_ Am I on a fucking date with Oikawa Tooru? _

“Hey Iwa-chan, this day was a lot of fun.”

“Speak for yourself Crappykawa, I was suffering the entire time”

“Really?” Oikawa looked like he was about to cry.

“I’m kidding Crappykawa. I kinda maybe had a little bit of fun”

**_I miss the times that we almost shared. I miss the love that was almost there_ **

_ \-- _

“I like you Iwaizumi Hajime. I like you a lot” Oikawa confessed to Iwaizumi

“I’m sorry Oikawa, I don’t…”

“Don’t date men?”

“I don’t date co-workers. That’s basically the only rule I have in dating. Well aside from not dating generally bad people”

“Oh.. well, what If I leave the company and go work elsewhere, would you date me then?”

“Don’t be silly Crappykawa. You love your work here. How selfish do you think I am to make you leave Seijoh?”

“What if you leave Seijoh then? I mean it’s not like you dislike me, right? You just don’t wanna date me because of your stupid rule.”

“That’s exactly why you’re a Crappykawa” Iwaizumi chuckled “But I’m nice guy Hajime, so I’ll pretend you didn’t confess to me and we can still be friends like before. How bout that?”

“Sure Iwa-chan”

**_This one time I should’ve broke the rules_ **

\--

“Iwaizumi”

_ Not Iwa-chan, eh? _

“Yes Oikawa?”

“Eww, I prefer you call me Crappykawa. Hearing you say my name like that gives me the chills Iwa-chan.”

_ There we go _ .

“Anyway, I just wanted to let you know, my resignation was processed, so consider this my 30-day notice! Then you can date me after!” Oikawa winked

“You what?”

“I sent in my resignation and I’m leaving Seijoh in..”

Iwaizumi slams the wall.

“Please don’t tell me you left Seijoh because of me Oikawa. Do you even have a new job to transfer to??”

“Well not yet but I..”

“JESUS CHRIST OIKAWA. You don’t think things through! Did I even tell you that I'd date you if you left Seijoh? You’re leaving Seijoh for a chance to date someone like me?”

“Ex-fucking-cuse me Iwaizumi Hajime, this is my life and I decide who and what to give up on. Yes, I did leave Seijoh for a chance to date you. Even a slim chance to get rid of that stupid rule you have, I would’ve taken just to be able to date you. You don’t have a right to say what I can and cannot do. Don’t worry Iwaizumi, I’ll make sure my life isn’t ruined because I tried to make you choose me. So don’t feel bad about that.” Oikawa said as he left

_ Stop him Hajime. Stop him. _

**_Should’ve turned “almost” in to “if it happen”, now it’s too late_ **

\--

“Thank you everyone for the past 5 years I’ve been with Seijoh, there was never a dull moment. I’ll miss you all and I’ll definitely try to visit if schedule permits. Now enough of sad goodbyes, let’s have a toast!” Oikawa gestured to the champagne flutes.

“Oikawa…” Iwaizumi called

“Yes Iwaizumi?”

“I’d like to apologize for what I said then. I guess I just felt like you were throwing away so much and I didn’t want to be held responsible for it.”

“It would have never been your responsibility Iwa-ch.. Iwaizumi. I’m a grown ass man that is responsible for all my own decisions.”

“I understand that Oikawa. Again, I am sorry and maybe in the future, you could forgive me.”

“You know I can never stay mad at you Iwa-chan! I’ve already forgiven you and I’ve also promised myself I won’t burden you with my feelings anymore. I don’t want to suffocate you. But I’ll still be willing to be your friend if you’ll have me.”

_ Please burden me with your feelings Oikawa. It is the burden I’d like to carry. _

“Friends? Sounds good to me Crappykawa.”

**_How could I celebrate a love that wasn’t real?_ **

\--

_ Iwa-chan, are Matsun and Maki with you too? _

_ Yep _

_ Great! I brought someone I’d like you all to meet!! _

Iwaizumi looked at his phone.  _ Someone he’d like us to meet? Surely it isn’t… right? _

“Iwa-chan!!!!” Oikawa shouted “Maki!! Matsun!!”

“It’s been ages since I last saw you guys! How long has it been? A year?”

“It’s been a year and a half Oikawa. You’re still chipper as ever.” Maki retorted

“So who are you going to introduce us to??” Matsun pried

“Oh he’s there! Toshi! Over here!” Oikawa called

Iwaizumi followed the man beckoned with his eyes. He was tall and intimidating.

“Ok, everyone, this is Ushijima Wakatoshi, my boyfriend! Toshi, this is Iwa-chan, Maki, and Matsun!”

“Hi everyone” Ushijima greeted

Iwaizumi nodded in acknowledgement. He looked at Oikawa. He looked happy. That should be enough for him. It’s his fault he let go. It’s his stupid rule’s fault. He was just trying to guard his heart. The very rule meant to guard his heart, was the same one that crushed it.

**_Boy, it’s hard to be close to you_ **

\--

“HE PROPOSEDDDDDDDDDD!!!!” Oikawa was beaming. He showed his gold ring to the boys.

“Omygod you lucky fucker!” Maki squeeled.

“Congratulations Crappykawa, you deserve it.”

“Thank you guys!! Obviously, Iwa-chan’s my best man. Maki, Matsun, Groomsmen!”

They discussed other details of the wedding until Ushijima picked up Oikawa from the restaurant. Leaving the three men to talk.

“Oi Hajime, you ok?” Matsun asked

“Why wouldn’t I be ok?”

“We both know you’re still not over Oikawa even though it’s been 4 years”

“Well that’s my problem, not yours. Oikawa’s happy and he deserves to be happy.”

“Well, we could put up a shrine for Iwaizumi Hajime, the martyr, right here.” Maki joked. Iwaizumi chuckled.

“Quit it you two. I’ll be leaving first.”

“You take care on your way home Hajime!” Matsun shouted

Iwaizumi stepped out to a rainy night sans umbrella.  _ Well, it couldn’t get any crappier than this _ .

**_If it didn’t happen, why does my heart feel?_ **

\--

**“And let’s give it up for the Best Man of Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime!”**

**“Congratulations on getting married Happykawa! I am glad that you were able to find someone to accept you and your horrible personality. I was pretty sure you’d end up alone with 10 cats.”**

**“You are horrible Iwa-chan!! It would have been 15 cats” Oikawa jokingly replied**

**“But kidding aside, Ushijima, today, I am Oikawa’s Best Man, but for eternity, you will be the Best Man for Oikawa. Please treat him well, make him the happiest he’s ever been. Please make sure to check if he has his meals, because Crappykawa forgets when he’s busy.**

**Please take the time to love him when he has his moods. It usually blows over after a while. Oikawa has a big heart, please make sure to take care of it. Oikawa is stronger than he seems, you can rely on him as well.”**

**Iwaizumi’s tears started pooling in his eyes.**

**“Oikawa will love you even when you don’t want to be loved”**

**Finally, they fall. He looks at Ushijima pleadingly.**

**“Please love him, for everyone who want to but can't. Congratulations again to you two. We’ll miss you in Singledom Crappykawa.”**

**Touched by his bestfriend’s speech, Oikawa starts crying tears of joy. He hugs his Best Man who’s now crying a different kind of tears.**

**_Whoever said it’s impossible to miss what you never had, never almost had you._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking of making a collection of song prompts. What do you guys think? Let me know in the comments! ❤❤


End file.
